<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden by waywardodysseys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594336">Hidden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys'>waywardodysseys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, F/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You peer out the window, looking towards the sky. Billions of twinkling lights are shining brightly back at you. You point your finger towards the sky and watch as lightning pierces the darkness a vibrant, bold white.</p><p>Part of you wishes you could tell Mando about your powers, the other part? Well the other part didn’t want to lose him as a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda &amp; The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hidden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is published on Tumblr under the same name.</p><p>This fic was requested.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightning pierces the night sky on Sorgan as you cringe in pain. The wound from the child is small, yet when it moves from his body to yours, it rips through your flesh like blaster fire.</p><p>Mando has no idea you’ve been healing the child since you joined them months ago when you and him had crossed paths on Tatooine. You had been laying low because of your powers and helping Peli fix ships in her docking bay and when Mando appeared with the kid and he got hurt – you had convinced Mando he needed you on the team.</p><p>You’ve sneakily have healed Mando too. If the Mandalorian knew of your capabilities he’d get angry and yell. Yet you know he’d be concerned because you don’t need to suffer like he has. </p><p>The healing power isn’t the only power you have. You’re also able to start fire and wield it’s burning flame. Then there’s the lightning, which you’ve learned to control. Yet it does, on occasion, seem to release itself when you are transferring wounds from one being to yourself. You’ve come to learn it’s your body’s reaction to the pain – sharp, electrifying, blinding. </p><p>Mando had said he’d been to this planet before. It’s why he choose it for the three of you to lay low so he could figure out a game plan, figure out how he was going to get the kid back to its own people.</p><p>“Y/N,” Mando’s voice states from behind you.</p><p>You turn around and look at him. Take in his armor and helmet.</p><p>“There’s a storm coming.”</p><p>“How would you know?”</p><p>Mando looks up, “lightning. We should take cover.”</p><p>You know there is no storm. “And where should we take cover Mando?”</p><p>“I found an abandoned hut a few clicks away.”</p><p>You sigh as you stand, “let’s go then.”</p><p>The kid looks between you and Mando. </p><p>Mando reaches down to pick him up then guides you deeper into the woods of Sorgan to the abandoned hut.</p><p>——-</p><p>You kneel at the makeshift fire pit, glance back at Mando who’s placing the kid on the floor. You snap your fingers quickly, fire flames from the end of your fingertips and you reach down to the ashes and logs.</p><p>You blow on the flames lightly as the fire begins to spread and build inside the pit.</p><p>“Thank you,” Mando says from beside you.</p><p>You jump. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>“Not sure if I’d be able to handle this alone. Finding the kid’s people, traveling the galaxy with a target on my back.”</p><p>“You’re fine Mando,” you look down and noticed you had rolled your sleeves up. </p><p>You roll them back down quickly so Mando doesn’t see the fresh scar you have when the you transferred his wound to you.</p><p>“I still can’t believe you’re here though,” Mando sighs.</p><p>“We’ve been through enough Mando. The rookie bounty hunter, Ranzar and the job aboard the prison unit, going back to Nevarro,” you pause, “we’re a team. Have you heard from Greef or Cara lately?”</p><p>“No. But no news is good news. They know we’re helping the kid.” Mando replies.</p><p>The quietness stretches wide between the two of you. The sound of the crackling fire is the only noise inside the hut.</p><p>“I’m going to turn in,” Mando remarks.</p><p>You nod and smile. “I got first watch. No worries.”</p><p>Mando nods at you, gets up and leaves you alone.</p><p>You look at his sleeping form then down at your arms. You roll up your sleeve. Your skin is tender and pink, still feels warm to the touch.</p><p>You peer out the window, looking towards the sky. Billions of twinkling lights are shining brightly back at you. You point your finger towards the sky and watch as lightning pierces the darkness a vibrant, bold white.</p><p>Part of you wishes you could tell Mando about your powers, the other part? Well the other part didn’t want to lose him as a friend.</p><p>——-</p><p>Over the following days you, Mando, and the kid take refuge in the abandoned hut trying to formulate plans about where to go next and how much heat the two of you should pack if things don’t go your way when landing on certain planets.</p><p>You and Mando had ventured into the nearby town to scrounge by supplies and food as well but not together. One of you always stayed behind with the kid.</p><p>Mando returns one day, limping.</p><p>“What happened?” You ask as he walks in, leans against a wall and slides down.</p><p>You walk over to him and kneel.</p><p>“Nothing,” he hisses.</p><p>“Mando!” You nearly shout back. “Tell me! If someone is after you…”</p><p>“It was,” Mando pauses, “it was a misunderstanding. I’m fine.”</p><p>You know he’s not fine. You can’t heal him till later when he is asleep. </p><p>“May I look?” You ask as you reach out to his leg.</p><p>“No,” He hisses.</p><p>“I’m not taking off your helmet Mando!” You nearly yell back.</p><p>“I’m fine Y/N.” Mando pants.</p><p>Gods! He was stubborn at times!</p><p>“Fine be that way,” you huff as you stand and walk away.</p><p>During the night you walk over to Mando’s sleeping form. He’s still resting up against the wall. You know he’s asleep because of the light snore you can hear coming from under the helmet.</p><p>You look down at his leg. The wound has stopped bleeding but you can tell it’s from a knife. You know he had to have fought someone for something.</p><p>“Stubborn man,” you whisper to the dark.</p><p>He had revealed the injury earlier in the night. He had been rolling his pants up and he was about to roll them back down when you walked over with a bowl. You had taken your meal outside while he ate inside with the kid. It was usually him eating outside alone and you inside with the kid but you knew he couldn’t move.</p><p>You reach down and place your hand above the wound. You grimace as you feel the wound take shape on your body. </p><p>You look out the window and notice the lightning light up the sky.</p><p>Mando mumbles and you pull away quickly, scooting yourself across the floor and closer to the kid.</p><p>You watch as Mando’s head falls back down.</p><p>He’s probably having a dream, you think as you rest against the wall.</p><p>You lift your pants and see the wound. It’s slowly healing. You had felt the cut once it seared onto your body. Knew he was cut with a knife, knew he could’ve bled out worse than what you had seen before he acted stubborn and turned you away.</p><p>Eventually, you think, I will have to tell him.</p><p>——-</p><p>Weeks later you and Mando are preparing to leave Sorgan and head to Endor. It would be your first stop on your journey to find the kid’s people. </p><p>You decide to head back into the small town and grab a few things – food, clothing material, one or two personal supplies you’ll need. </p><p>You grab a quick bite to eat, knowing Mando likes to take his time prepping the Razor Crest and doing multiple double checks of everything before heading anywhere.</p><p>You’re sitting in the tavern when a group of men walk in, smiling and laughing.</p><p>“He didn’t see us coming!” One laughs boastfully.</p><p>“Dude’s a Mandalorian, like they see anything!” Another hackles.</p><p>Mandalorian? Your mind races and thinks of Mando and the kid.</p><p>Gods!, your mind screams as you hurry out of the tavern and towards the Razor Crest.</p><p>Once at the Razor Crest you run up the cargo ramp and find Mando helpless on the floor.            </p><p>“Mando?” You shout as you shake his shoulder. “Mando!?”</p><p>Mando moans deeply.</p><p>You search his body and find the wound on his left side. He was hit in close range by blaster fire. The wound is deep and bloody. You’ve never seen a wound this bad before, never tried transferring a wound of this size to your body before. But you know you have to save Mando.</p><p>You extend your hand out, placing it over the wound.</p><p>You grimace and moan in pain as the wound begins transferring to your body. You suck in breaths as the pain cuts deep into your flesh. Your body trembles as you take on the entire wound. Once it’s completely on your body, you collapse back on the floor becoming oblivious to everything.</p><p>Lightning strikes the vibrant blue sky of Sorgan several times. No one notices. </p><p>——-</p><p>Mando wakes with a start. He feels his chest, feels for the wound. It’s gone. He looks around the ship and sees your helpless body on the floor of the Razor Crest.<br/>
He crawls over to your body.</p><p>“Y/N.” His gloved hands touch your face then move down your body. </p><p>He feels the wound first under your clothes. He lifts up your shirt – takes in the wound like he had. Deep, bloody. He pulls faintly away, the wound is slowly closing itself on your skin causing delicate soft pink flesh to appear in its place.</p><p>You weren’t here, he thinks. </p><p>“Y/N!” Mando screams.</p><p>You moan.</p><p>“Oh, gods,” Mando hisses as he cradles you in his lap.</p><p>You’re still oblivious to the world but you hear Mando shouting at you, you feel like you’re wrapped in his arms.</p><p>“Y/N!” Mando’s voice is crackling under the helmet. It’s filled with anger, sadness.</p><p>“Mando?” You sound groggy. “Stop yelling.”</p><p>Mando swallows, “sorry.”</p><p>You blink your eyes open. You’re looking up and into your reflection on Mando’s helmet. You pull away and sit up, facing him.</p><p>“What happened?” You ask.</p><p>“Some vandals.” Mando voice is curt. “But you on the other hand? I wake and find you helpless! I find you have a wound Y/N. And you weren’t even here when they were!”</p><p>“Mando,” your voice is light.</p><p>“Then the wound is healing, closing itself up. Healing?!? How,” Mando pauses, “I mean how is that possible? A wound doesn’t just heal quick!”</p><p>“Mando,” you repeat lightly.</p><p>Mando stands and paces the cargo area of the Razor Crest. “What’s going on Y/N? What aren’t you telling me? I mean you healing so quick—”</p><p>You groan and look up at him. “Mando!”</p><p>He stops and looks at you. </p><p>You sit against the metal wall and feel your side. Your skin is warm, tender. “I have capabilities. Powers. I have kept them hidden from you.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?!”</p><p>You sigh, “I am able to heal someone’s wounds because I can transfer them to my body and my body heals them. I’m able to start a fire and wield the flame. I’m also capable of using lighting to take down an enemy and kill them! The lightning also is my body’s reaction to taking on the pain of someone’s wound!”</p><p>Mando’s quiet as he processes what you are saying.</p><p>“I’ve had them since I was a child. I’ve always runaway because no one wants to be associated with the girl who kills with lightning and fire. I learned how to control them on my own.” You look up at him. “I wasn’t going to let you die Mando. I’ve been healing the kid too.”</p><p>“You’ve been alone for a long time. No family.” Mando whispers.</p><p>He feels as though you are a foundling as well even though the Mandalorians never took you in.</p><p>“Until you and the kid.” You whisper back.</p><p>You don’t know if he’s contemplating leaving you behind. You did tell him the truth – him and the kid are your family.</p><p>“Look,” you try to stand, “I’ll leave now.”</p><p>Mando pushes you back down slowly and lightly. “No. I’m not leaving you. You my family too, and the kid’s. You are staying with us. We’re in this together.”</p><p>You smile weakly. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Mando strokes your cheek in a kind gesture. “Family.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>